


I have nothing left to say

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, POV Dean Winchester, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as Dean's thoughts to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have nothing left to say

I have nothing left to say.  
No more words.  
No more excuses.  
No more pointless stories to entertain you.  
No more fascinating facts to keep you happy.  
No more harsh truths to keep you alive.  
No more explanation for all the things I have done.  
No more tips so you can survive.  
No more legends to make you believe.  
No more fairytales to make you sleep.  
No more apologizes for all the bad things.  
No more praises for all the good thing.  
No more tales to make you remember.  
No more songs to make you understand.   
No more.  
I have no more words and no more time.  
I have no air for all the things I should have said  
And no more time for all the things I should have done.


End file.
